


Teacup Poetry

by Brrr_machine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gay, Highly Self-Indulgent, Love Crime, M/M, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brrr_machine/pseuds/Brrr_machine
Summary: Just a bunch of hannigram/hannibal poems and verses
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Heart:

Teacup  
Fragile, weak  
dipping, tumbling, exploding  
Shield of porcelain that protects 

Bone China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANT TW: God this was a warm up poem to get into the hannigram mood but holy smols this has solidified my hatred for cinquain poetry it is just so eye-bleedingly stiff and the simplicity (for me) does not work. Perhaps I am not experienced in my word-mashing skills enough to master the riff-raff but seriously all I'm saying is whoever invented this structure is a dull dude.


	2. Chapter 2

Baked under Blood waters and Moonlight:

Under wishing waters of spilled tea and wine,  
We dance around with fleeting diatribes,  
tainted arms, we waltz in red,  
And haunt the chambers of each other’s hungry head, 

Doctor, its abhorrent to my heart and mind,  
to see you breathe a bloody breath that isn’t mine,  
To see you touch her with your teeth,  
And contort the ache it causes me, 

Doctor, you cruel and cunning demon,  
But oh, to be obsessed with the way you tease and lean in,  
So, Doctor, give me exclusive reason…

To not let that pretentious, pretty appetite stop me eating, 

Under wishing waters of spilled tea and wine,  
I feel we are forever Intertwined,  
with shared bloody breath ragged and unrefined,  
I became cooked into your storyline,  


Forever we are the lovesick demons of crime,  
Murder is on the mind,  
And soon it will be mealtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Lovers:

Fallen lovers are ravished and swallowed and soused,  
By the sea salt that tampers the ichor in their mouths,  
Floating past limbo to the devil’s docks,  
They bask in delight at the broken time in their clocks,

Fallen lovers twisted and tied in knots,  
Lips lock to the sound of gunshots,  
Bowling over the men with the big black rods,  
So, madness can continue within their cannibal waltz,

Fallen Lovers kiss and kill each other,  
Dancing with knives of intimate power,  
Ethereal yet feral and both too unbridled,  
Dancing on past the eyes of tasteless titles,


End file.
